


Day 4: Torture

by GemmaRose



Series: VLD Whump Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Electricity, Electrocution, Gen, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Keith really,reallyhates being captured by the galra.Rated for, well, torture.





	Day 4: Torture

Keith paced the room warily, scanning for anything that looked like surveillance equipment. So far, he’d picked out two spots in the ceiling which could be either a ventilation duct or a fake panel with a camera behind it. Odds were good that they were both ventilation, one for supplying fresh air and one for taking away stale air.

“Sit.” the voice said again, it was distinctly coming over a speaker but impossible to pinpoint where that speaker was. The word sounded like an invitation, but with only one chair in the middle of the room Keith didn’t trust it one bit. Even if he hadn’t been on a galra ship, stripped of his armour and weapons, he wouldn’t’ve sat in that chair. It looked like the bastard child of a metal patio chair and a recliner, and earlier attempts to move it had proven it was firmly attached to the floor.

“No thanks.” he muttered. His Marmoran blade had been taken along with his armour, but he knew enough hand to hand to disarm a sentry. He’d just wait until the door opened, then steal its gun and make his escape.

\---

“Sit.” the voice said for what felt like the millionth time. Keith wasn’t sure how long it had been, but he was hungry and thirsty and bored out of his mind. Red wasn’t much of a conversationalist, and fantasies of gutting galra sentries on his way out could only entertain for so long.

“If I do, will you shut up?” he asked. For a second there was silence, and then the same reply he’d gotten to every question or statement he made so far.

“Sit.”

With a heavy sigh, Keith rose to his feet and crossed over to the chair. It seemed to be solid metal, all hard lines and angles, and he sat down on one raised edge with his arms crossed. “Can you shut up now?” he asked sharply.

“Sit.”

Keith groaned, and let his head hang back for a minute. The possibly-fake ceiling panels were too high to reach, even if he climbed on the back of the chair, and not for the first time Keith cursed the fact that inhuman height wasn’t among the galran traits he’d inherited. Sliding down into the seat, Keith turned so he was sitting in the chair properly and grabbed the arms to push himself up against the back.

The smooth sound of metal on metal was all the warning he had before wide, scaled metal straps shot out of the arms and wrapped tight around his wrists. A second set pulled his elbows down against the arms of the chair, and more fastened his legs at the ankle and knee. All of them bit through his flight suit and padded under-layer with ease, but stopped short of slicing his skin open. “Thank you for your cooperation.” the voice from the speaker said. “Further cooperation will be rewarded.”

“Quiznack you.” he spat, and then screamed as lightning rushed through his veins.

“Failure to cooperate will be punished.” the voice said as Keith slumped against the seat. “Understood?”

“My team is coming for me.” he hissed, and electricity rushed through his limbs again. He screamed, arching off the seat in an instinctive attempt to get away, and when the current stopped he went limp with a groan. “They’re coming, and they’ll-” more electricity flowed into him, and his heart leapt like it was trying to beat its way out of his chest. His limbs felt like rods of pure energy, searing agony making his muscles spasm as he jerked and strained against the metal straps. “They’ll find you.” he panted when the current let up for a few seconds. He gritted his teeth around a scream at the next shock, though his body still jerked helplessly at the biting, burning straps. It went on longer than the last, the pain building and building until suddenly it spread to envelop his entire lower half.

He howled in agony as pure energy tore through his legs, stronger than before and somehow worse for the fact that the current had stopped flowing through his arms. When it finally stopped, he collapsed into the chair gasping for breath, his whole body trembling and spasming with aftershocks.

“Agree to answer our questions, or the next one will cross your chest.” the voice over the speakers warned.

Keith laughed, rough and humourless, and grinned up at the ceiling. “You ca- can’t do that.” he smirked, privately proud of managing to keep his voice mostly steady even while his body was still trembling from leftover electricity and throbbing with pain. “I won’t be answering any questions if you kill me.”

The silence stretched out longer than he’d expected, and Keith took the reprieve to breathe deeply. His limbs felt like lead, pain pulsing through them with each beat of his racing heart, and when the silence dragged on he felt a smile creep across his face. “You didn’t plan for that, did you?” he asked the empty room with a breathless laugh. “Thought you could just, pump me full of lightning and I’d be fine?” he slumped further against the back of the chair, then stiffened as more straps sprang from the metal. One pair wrapped around his shoulders, another around his torso, and a third around his upper thighs, all six straps slicing through his flight suit so cool metal rested against his sweaty skin. The upper of the pair around his torso laid right under his heart, and he scowled at where he imagined the camera was.

“That’s just not f-” pain erupted across his abdomen, and he couldn’t even scream as every muscle tightened, his diaphragm too taut to let him exhale. He gulped air as soon as the current cut off, but had little time to relax before it started up again between the lower band on his torso and the ones on his thighs. The scream that tore from his throat as he thrashed in his bindings was inhuman, the pain so intense the hard-edged straps threatened to cut through his suit as he strained against them.

He had no clue how long it was before he was granted reprieve, only that when he finally went limp the voice was speaking again. The words made no sense, distant and garbled, but he managed a sneer anyways. The pain started up again, sharp spasms flickering from limb to limb, intensifying with each shock until Keith’s throat felt raw from screaming. Those stopped eventually, and his head hung forwards as his body twitched spasmodically.

“This is your last chance. Comply, or suffer the consequences.”

“Never.” Keith growled between gritted teeth. The lightning arced through his body again, this time coursing through his whole being. He screamed, flailing against the straps holding him to the chair, thrashing until he could feel blood running between his skin and the inner layer of his flight suit. His whole body jerked, spasming uncontrollably, and he choked on his own breath at least twice.

There was a sound, faint under the screaming, and then the current stopped and flashed across his chest instead. He jerked limply in the chair, and then blinked slowly as the metal straps withdrew. His muscles twitched uncontrollably, making it impossible to really tense up or fight back, but he managed a weak flail at whoever was trying to pick him up. They were talking, low and soothing, without the deep rumble of translated galran under the words. He hiccupped as he was lifted and held against familiar armour, and the familiar voice kept talking, words flowing around him in a soothing cadence. His eyes drifted shut, and he let unconsciousness take him.


End file.
